


Gloves not Included

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A single condom joke, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, Hair Dyeing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Canon Compliant, Seriously its like 400 words what do you expect?, unbetad we die like men, vanitas being vanitas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: It's time for a root touch up and Vanitas refuses to wear gloves





	Gloves not Included

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble about our favorite gremlin being, well, a gremlin. Might make this a full fic later

"Hold still or it'll get all over your clothes."

"It wouldn't if you were doing this right."

"Says the man who asked me to do this."

Isa rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the toilet, closing his eyes and sitting still as he felt seemingly clawed fingers running through his pale blue hair. "Shouldn't you be wearing gloves Vanitas?"

Vanitas let out an amused snort as he squeezed out a dollop of hair dye into his hand. "Who needs gloves? Stay still or I'll get the dye all over your pretty face." 

"So you admit you like my face?"

"Zip it, dipshit." 

The older man held back a laugh as he stayed still, feeling the smaller man's fingers massaging his scalp as he worked the hair dye into his roots. Unlike his friend Axel, Isa had been blessed with pale blond hair that took to hair dye easily. Where his friend had to work an ungodly amount of cherry red dye into his hair, one single tube of his chosen blue would last the teal eyed man a couple of months with his partner's well worked methods. 

"You sure you don't wanna try a different color just to shut everyone up?" Vanitas mumbled as he carefully coated his lover's roots, making the most of the dye he had already applied before portioning out another dollop onto his now blue fingers. 

"Not unless you're changing yours with me." the luna diviner answered flatly, his eyes still closed. 

"Not happening." 

"Glad we're in agreement." 

Vanitas let out a quiet sigh as he finished coating the taller man's roots in the blue dye, reaching over to rinse his hands off in the sink before nudging Isa with his foot. "Move, I need to get to mine."

Isa rolled his eyes as he moved aside to lean against the tub, watching the smaller man's movements as he broke open a new box of black hair dye. "Still no gloves?" 

"We don't use any in the bedroom, why would I use them here?" Vanitas replied sarcastically, prepping the bottle before starting to work the dye into his thick hair. "Jesus christ, if my hair was any thicker I'd need a second bottle." 

"All the better to hold onto."

"Touché."

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya it was a short drabble. Gotta feed my friends but I'm half asleep and can't stay on task for longer than 5 minutes, tell me what ya think


End file.
